Frosted Heart
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Valena's first encounter with Father Winter. (No real pairing. OC involved. Slight foul language.)


_Chibi: Just drabbling out fanfiction._

_On With The Show~!_

…_._

_The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow.  
All lives  
Aim down the route of your heart. _

I sang softly as I circled North's home, wings flapping against the strong winds in order to keep my body upright. Santa Claus himself had no idea I was dropping by for a visit, but it was the day after my holiday and I wanted some company. (And cookies.) Slowly building up distance between myself and the large glass window, I smiled mischievously and _ZANG!_ Speeding like a bullet, I aimed directly towards the glass, eyes squinted and body tensing for the preparations of the large crash that would no doubt follow my impact.

Then Phil walked by the window and panicked on sight of my rapidly approaching form.

He turned and slammed a large paw (hand?) against a button, which immediately released a large metal sheet to cover the window. I gasped and tried moving faster…..

THWACK!

But Phil beat to the chase.

Again.

Darkness slowly closed in as I gripped my pinkish blonde bangs and felt the entirety of my being slowly slide off the sheet.

Damn….. Phil….

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I groaned softly as light flooded my vision, and a large jolly figure came into view.

"Valena! You came to visit, yes?"

I smiled weakly and tried shaking off the wave of pain that coursed through my skull. "Yup. Hi North."

He still had that large goofy smile on his face as when I first met the patron of Christmas. In fact, he hadn't changed at all.

I had. My style had changed from being a rebellious teenager to taking my duty as Cupid seriously. In the old days, I did awful things to people, and if you want an example, just read Romeo and Juliet. Or West Side Story. Or Wuthering Heights.

I was a real bitch sometimes.

"You took quite the smash there, yes? Are you still in pain?" The elder pestered affectionately, making me smile up at his worried blue eyes.

"Nah. I feel fine! Nothing some good company and a few cookies won't fix~!" I chirped at him as the pain faded. Being immortal had its perks, and since I had so many people believing in love, I regenerated quite quickly. I sat up and stretched, letting my wings shake out their stiffness and fold neatly against the curve of my spine. "Hope I didn't scare Phil too bad though."

"No! No, Phil is strong Yeti. He can handle himself!"

"Great!"

"But, you have come at bad time. I am currently holding Guardians meeting." I blinked up at the elder and processed those words.

Guardians.

Meeting.

….

"I'll just wait in here until you're all done with that then."

"Ah! You don't have to stay in room! You may sit in!" He cheered jovially, lifting me up by my armpits and carrying me out the door. I squirmed, wings flapping wildly, before giving up.

Why did I say anything?!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_This is so boring!_

I let out an internal groan and dropped my head back, staring at the wide window that the moon peaked through. Manny must have been listening intently, so he might have fallen asleep. I smiled at the latter thought and started kicking my feet back and forth. North droned on, his loud Russian accent filling the air and keep me from sleeping. Bunny was listening while fiddling with his boomerang, Sandy was sleeping, Tooth was whispering instructions to her little helpers, a few of which had come by and buzzed their excited greetings to me before bustling away.

And then there was the white haired guy.

Now, we all know Valentine's Day is in winter, and as patron to Valentine's Day you'd think I know the guy who was staring me down like a piece of chocolate.

But I don't!

I can't even remember his name for crying out loud!

"-And that is the end of the meeting! Dismissed!" North announced before turning to some Yeti and spilling instructions on toys that needed to be fixed. Sandy woke with a start and rubbed his eyes before departing on that magical golden plane of his. Bunnymund hopped down a hole, but not before fixing me with a farewell nod. I returned it with a slight wave as Tooth buzzed away.

I jumped up as everyone except the white haired guy left and stretched my hands into the air with a yawn.

"Well! That was an invigorating meeting!" I exclaimed as my wings stretched out in joy, all the kinks popping off like clockwork. Whitey chuckled before fixing me another chocolate eating stare with those extremely blue eyes.

"It was kinda boring."

I frowned a bit at him, but it melted away into an expression of curiosity. "I guess so, but I can't call it boring. It might hurt North's feelings."

"And you care about his feelings?"

"Well…yeah. I am Cupid after all. Emotions are my thing."

He shot up, landing in front of me with a silent thud. I shrank back hurriedly as he rapidly approached, but his smile betrayed whatever panicked feeling had risen in my gut.

"SO you're the flying baby with arrows!"

"W-WHAT?! I AM NOT A FLYING BABY!"

"But isn't that the stereotype for Cupid? A flying baby with arrows and a cute butt?"

I paused, face heating in either anger or the fact that his face was mere inches from mine and retorted. "Okay, that butt comment was extremely unnecessary. And for the previous statements; One, I am not a flying baby. I am a teenage girl. Two, I have no clue who you are, so I can't return the favor about the stereotype!"

He jerked back, expression filled with confusion. "You don't know who I am?"

"No….." I trailed off, watching as a smidge of hurt crossed his expression.

Uh oh.

"I-I mean! Uh… I've never actually met you, but you look kinda familiar! I just don't know your name! Can you tell me your name?" I was panicking, trying to soothe whatever hurt I had inflicted on this pale haired male and make it better. He was blinking, watching as my wings flapped noisily and spilled a few down feathers on the carpet.

"Uhh…Jack. My name's Jack Frost."

I literally froze at those words. Damn it all! Jack FROST? As in the guy who made my holiday all snowballs and fun and romantic?

THAT JACK FROST?!

"Yeah. I'm that Jack…Frost…" he trailed off awkwardly as I blinked at him.

"….I just said the majority of that out loud without thinking, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sorry!"

He raised his hands defensively. "Uh…it's okay? You seem kinda on edge."

I lowered (apparently I had been hovering over the ground in my panic) and wrung my hands. "Well of course I'm kinda on edge! I almost hurt Father Winter's feelings! Do you know how much I appreciate a good snow on Valentine's Day? It practically makes everything right for when I'm making people fall in love! Without that, it just gets all awkward and weird and-"

"You're rambling."

I blinked at him again. "Am I?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Do you spend spend a lot of time with Tooth?"

I shook my head and relished the feeling of my pigtails smacking the sides of my face. Ah, familiar comforts. "No. I see her fairies everywhere though, and talk with them sometimes."

He nodded again as if in understanding. "Makes sense."

"Doesn't it though?" I smiled at him brightly as my wings began flapping again. Jack stared at them and pursed his lips before smiling back. Wow, those were some white teeth.

"Your wings are flapping."

"I know. They do that when I get excited."


End file.
